


Park walk

by MSO



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSO/pseuds/MSO
Summary: It's a nice day and Evan and Connor go out for a nice walk





	1. Chapter 1

School had just ended for the day and Evan was starting to walk home since his mom, Heidi, wouldn't be able to pick him up and Jared was going out on a date with someone.

Evan was ripped from his thoughts as someone put a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch. Evan glanced up and a smile started to slowly creep onto his face upon seeing the one and only, Connor Murphy.

Connor showed his signature smirk and started to speak "Hey Evan! I was calling your name but you didn't respond, what's up with that?" He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"On-site I uh..I was just think-thinking about the reasons why I was walking home" he shrugged slightly and nervously smiled at him. Connor nodded understandably "well, I was thinking since your going home alone, and I am too since Zoe has band practice, we could take a walk to the park?" 

Evan gladly accepted this offer, because why would he not? He loved Connor and loved the trees at the park too! Well the Orchard had the best trees but the park was nice.


	2. The park

Connor walked with Evan to the local park which was close to the school they went too, he had his hands in his hoodie pocket secretly fidgeting with them as they walked together. Connor had a faint smile on his face as they walked together, he enjoyed Evans company alot.

Evan stayed somewhat close to Connors side, he kept glancing around as they walked, not out of nervousness or the fear that someone was watching, but just to enjoy the scenery that was around them. It wasn't much but Evan still enjoyed it.

Connor eventually started to try and make a small conversation as they walked. "So..hows everything at home?" He glanced at him. Leaves crunched underneath them as they walked.

Evan heard him and shrugged slightly "It's p-pretty boring most of the time, I just s-stay in my room all day while my mom's at work a-and stuff." He shrugged once again. Connor nodded "Same here, I only go out for dinner or food, I try to ignore Larry." He mumbled and glanced to the side.

Evan felt slightly awkward at that and glanced up, he smiled a little "h-hey! We're h-here already!" He looked up at Connor want t-to um..s-sit on a bench or walk s-some more?" He glanced around at the park, he was familiar with this place.

Connor simply shrugged "I guess the bench, since we already walked all the way here, and resting just sounds nice." He nodded yo himself and walked to the bench as Evan trailed behind, he was slightly captivated by the trees since he hasn't been to this park in a while.

They both eventually sat down after finding a bench in the shade. Connor relaxed and smiled at Evan "so, why are you so fascinated by trees?" He raised an eyebrow. Evan glanced at him and shrugged "I e-enjoyed th-the Orchard and I had s-sorta gotten a bit c-curious about what kind of t-trees they had there and so I as-asked a park ranger a-and when I learned there was s-so many types of t-trees I got Interested in it m-more." He chuckled a little "i-its silly i-i know." He mumbled.

Connor gave a light shrug "It's not silly, you had a good reason for it, I guess" he looked up at the sky and smiled faintly as the sun bit his face before a cloud passed by. Evan bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't really an awkward tension between them, just some silence for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so sorta nervous to post this???? 
> 
> Some criticism would be nice.
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr which is massive-student-observation


End file.
